


These Boots Aren't Made For Walking (Like, At All)

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fuck Scerek Anon Week, Halloween, Halloween decorating, M/M, background mentions of dom!Stiles, semi plotless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all have problems, little discomforts that they try to hide from eachother, tired eyes, sleepless nights, boots that don't fit... but that's why they work, because they know this about themselves and know the others will draw it out of them one way or another</p><p>A plotless Sour Skittles future fluff fest basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Boots Aren't Made For Walking (Like, At All)

**Author's Note:**

> **UNBETA'D**
> 
> Ok ok so I honestly am very aware that this is sort of just more little headcanons than a plot and it's probably not.. great.. but I JUST found out about FSA week and wanted to participate and I'm late anyway but yeah I just really wanted to do something for FSA week and Sour Skittles is my guilty pleasure ship (because I usually don't multi-ship my OTPs) and they're my FAVORITE OT3 ever so I wanted to my first one and... ta-da? Maybe one day I'll write a real Sour Skittles fic but that day is not today unfortunately
> 
> Also I really couldn't help the little winks and nudges about dom!Stiles because that's my favorite Sour Skittles headcanon *cough*
> 
> Finally, I'm sorry about turning off anon commenting, but for really obvious reasons I feel like I probably needed to for my own safety

October is the best month of the year

Somehow all three of them agreed on that

The weather, the warm soothing drinks, the comfy knit sweaters and cozy scarves and mittens and most of all?

Halloween

Although Scott slightly preferred Christmas, all three of them were huge fans of Halloween

Stiles had been thoroughly shocked when Derek proposed Halloween shopping in September

He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't expect Derek to like a holiday that made fun of the supernatural, or because he didn't expect Derek to like any holiday period, but he didn't except it, that was for sure

He and Scott had always made a valiant effort at decorating their houses together with the cheap, crappy decorations that they managed to scratch together every year due to neither of their parents having enthusiasm for the holiday

Melissa liked Halloween but was such a Christmas fanatic that any decoration budget was saved for November (and since Scott actually loved Christmas almost as much as she did, he never mentioned anything about spending some of it on Halloween) but John just wasn't a fan, not wanting his house covered in cobwebs and body parts

"I see enough of that at work," he would always sigh

So when Derek showed his younger companions the highlighted Halloween catalog he had flipped through and they saw more yellow than white they had been so excited that Stiles nearly started weeping

He had actually told them about what Halloween was like with his family, how they would decorate the house on October first and have an entire yard full of crap- not to mention the entryway to the house being like something straight out of Halloween Express

Kids would make a special trip to the Hale house even though they weren't part of any neighborhood because his family not only had the best house in town, they also had the best candy, he recalled how most of them just gave up and begged their parents to drive them there because they had the best chocolate- Hersheys, Kitkats, Heath Bars, jumbo Reeses...

Talia wasn't above making caramel apples and wrapping them up too

He had said it and then made a point of offering to go get the mail and left Scott and Stiles alone with the cloud of sadness

Stiles had gone on this big shpeel about making Halloween special for Derek again and Scott had just nodded and listened and as soon as he was done he had gotten up and given him a hug

Then he hugged Derek the minute he got back into the house

Derek and Stiles had just stood there for a long moment, watching him go through the mail

"What did you say to him?" Derek asked slowly

It wasn't THAT unusual for Scott to hug out of the blue except- ...

Except it was absolutely that unusual for Scott to hug out of the blue like that

Because Stiles was the hugger in this relationship, always initiating

Scott was the one who hugged back and made you feel like your hug was very appreciated

And Derek was the one who stood there awkwardly until it's obvious that the hugger is not, in fact, releasing him any time soon, before finally clinging on with eveything he has

Derek was suspicious all evening that Scott and Stiles were planning some sort of Halloween related coup

They'd spent the last three weeks getting Halloween stuff, decorating the house and the yard and arguing about costumes

"I want couples costumes! Seriously all I ever wanted out of a relationship is couples costumes!"

"Really Stiles? That's all you've ever wanted in a relationship?"

"Who would we even go as though? I don't think they make couples costumes for three people..."

"I don't do costumes,"

"Unless we bought a group costume but those tend to be really small in variety..."

"I mean it Stiles,"

"Oh my GOD would you two quit raining on my parade!?"

In the end Stiles did manage to convince them to go with a cohesive theme but he had to sacrifice the couples idea due to not being able to agree on an OT3

They had all been fairly enthusiastic (well, as enthusiastic as Derek can get about anything) about Marvel costumes but that had been where the agreement ended

Ultimately they ended up as a disjointed combination of Captain America (Scott), Spiderman (Stiles), and Wolverine (Derek)

Stiles tried to string it along the logic of Wolverine working with The Avengers once and Spiderman being a frequent almost-not-quite-Avenger but that had only lead to Derek arguing with him on multiverses and five minutes into it Scott left before he got a headache

He had waited upstairs for two hours before going down to retrieve his boyfreinds only to find that they had moved on from Avengers multiverses....

To X-Men multiverses

He had to walk in front of them in nothing but a towel to get their attention

But that's another (explicit) story for another time

Now it was the last day of decorating and with Halloween only two weeks away they had decided to take the day to go out to the pumpkin patch

Derek complained about the crowd

Scott complained about the prices

And Stiles complained about not having a big enough wagon to haul them to the car with

Scott and Derek managed- after ten minutes of arguing- to "convince" (hint: force) him to put back half the wagon

Now after getting them home and creating their own tiny pumpkin patch in one half of the yard and re-arranging the outdoor decorations to accommodate the new headstones for the other half the trio was pretty well exhausted, and Stiles had another problem in particular that he was trying to keep to himself...

"I just found a tiny screw in my underwear, that's it, I'm done, no more Stiles, no more," Derek huffed as he trudged out of the bathroom

Stiles glanced up from where he was working on his web slinger and frowned

"Aw come on Der, it's almost done! I just need to put the last screw in and then paint it,"

Derek sighed, hanging his head

"..Fine, I'll help you paint it, that's it,"

Stiles fist-pumped, eliciting an eyeroll from Derek

"How did you even get a screw in your underwear?" Scott asked a moment later, glancing up from his text books

"I have absolutely no idea," he sighed, reluctantly sitting on the floor where the web slinger was being built so he could read the instructions on the spray paint

"I get jump rings in my underwear sometimes," Stiles hummed

"Yeah but you get jump rings everywhere dude," Scott shrugged

"That reminds me, next time I step on one of those things I'm sequestering your jewlry making to the basement," Derek huffed

"Dude, you can't do that, it's part of my job, I mean you aren't making Scott study in the basement,"

"Scott doesn't shed teeny tiny text books that the dog can eat whenever he's working,"

"Can you guys, you know, NOT drag me into this one please?"

Stiles sighed, grumbling to himself as Derek adjusted the lamp light

He had ended up becoming a writer after highschool, using his experience to write what mostly consisted of fantasy based- sometimes loosely, sometimes tightly- on his experiences with the supernatural

The first one had just started out as therapeutic venting and after a long chain of events beginning with leaving his notebook on the kitchen table and ending with Lydia spear-heading the "Get Stiles Published" project he sort of ended up.... here... about to turn twenty and miraculously already published

He had enough material to work from, that was for sure

He also ended up getting talked into making promotional jewlry for the books and much to his surprise it was working pretty well

His roommates were just tired of finding the peices all over the house

"Hey do you guys know if we have any energy tea left?"

Derek glanced up, standing and setting the spray point on the dresser as he crossed a few feet closer and placed a hand on Scott's shoulder

"You tired?"

"No, just... I need to be more focused, I have that chemistry test on Monday and I really need to study," he sighed

"Scott, you've been studying all day, seriously, take a break," Stiles insisted as he rose to his feet, biting his lip and trying not to wince as he took a few steps forward

"So have you two, rearranging the outside, but you're still working," he pointed out

"Putting together a web slinger is HARDLY work, besides, we were doing physical labor all day and now we're just tinkering around with stuff, you've been staring at books for like sixty-percent of the day and that has GOT to be bad for your eyes- and your brain- werewolf or not,"

Scott pouted, leaning back a little in his chair

"I'm FINE guys, really,"

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, staring at him judgmentally

"You wouldn't be lying to us now would you? Derek is he lying?"

"He's lying,"

Stiles clicked his tongue, tilting his head

"Scott, don't you know better than to lie to us by now?" he purred, running his hand slowly down Scott's arm

Scott shivered, swallowing and feeling his face heat up as he stared up at Stiles and Derek

"Um..." he mumbled, glancing at Derek for some sort of assistance

"Don't look at me, you should have taken care of yourself," he smirked, copying Stiles' stance as the spark moved his hand over Scott's shoulder

The True Alpha felt his heart start to beat faster, no matter how many times they did this it never seemed to make a difference, he still got butterflies every single time...

"Oh look! Luna is crying, Luna wants something, let's check on her!" Scott chirped, leaping out of his seat and running across the room to the dog

"This isn't over McCall! Don't think using the dog as an excuse is going to get you out of this!"

Scott was, to no one's surprise, studying to be a vet

It was hard dealing with the fact that they could really only see eachother over skype through the week but atleast the university he was attending was close enough that he could come home on weekends

He kept the apprenticeship with Deaton even though his hours were now slimmed down to nearly nothing due to school but it was good experience if nothing else

And although Stiles' plan hadn't even come close to working out and everyone was, in fact, split up over the country, atleast he was able to keep in contact with his pack through the internet, cell phones, and Stiles' obsessive video chatting

Luckily Liam was still in highschool and, atleast for the rest of the year, Stiles and Derek could keep up with him through the week and Scott could check in with him over the weekends

It wasn't that he- or Mason or Hayden- NEEDED to be watched over so much, but Beacon Hills was still a dangerous place and Scott would be lying if he said that the incident from senior year hadn't caused serious concern for everyone in the pack about staying together

It was a good system and it was working, that's all that really mattered for now

"And she's out of water," Derek announced as he stepped out of the bathroom that they had converted into the dog's own personal room

"Again?" Stiles asked in surprise, glancing down at the dog

Luna having her own room had become necessary after adopting her a few months ago and finding that even two werewolves and a spark were no match for the pure, unbridled energy of a Yorkie

Ever since she had been banished upstairs for the foreseeable future, baby gate in front of the stairs and spare bathroom converted into a doggie dining hall to save the carpet

"And she had another accident,"

"Again....?" Scott cringed

Well, saving the carpet except for that ofcourse

Stiles professed that the moment she was potty trained they were replacing the entirety of the upstairs carpet

Scott thought they should just have it professionally cleaned

And Derek was adamant that it was no use no matter what they did because clearly the dog was a spawn of hell and would never be trained

He had bought this house in the middle of the year when he moved back to Beacon Hills, wanting to get rid of the loft and all of the bad memories that plagued it

He hated living in apartments, they always felt so small and cold and impersonal, so he bought a house in a quiet neighborhood and hoped for the best

When Stiles finally decided for sure that college just wasn't for him and he'd prefer to pursue his writing- "So I can have time to fight evil and not lose sleep from homework" he had said- he complained about wanting to give his dad some space "in his golden years" and that it wasn't fair that Melissa got her freedom and his dad didn't get his

Derek had offered his room, Stiles had agreed, and Scott- although "officially" living in his dorm- spent every night he had in Beacon Hills at the current Hale house and even had some of his possessions there that he couldn't take with him to college

Stiles considered it good enough

Derek spent most of his time working with anyone he could help in the supernatural community, from long-distance counseling- he knows, Stiles had been surprised at first too, Scott had tried to hide the fact that he was surprised and failed miserably- to working with Satomi's pack and Braeden- whenever she rolled into town- with whatever monster of the week reared it's head

Stiles was usually right on his heels too, claiming this was his real job and the writing thing was just a cover

Derek wasn't sure if he was serious or not but he was glad for the company so he left it alone

Stiles kept joking about how, when Scott finally graduated, they would have the perfect quest team: A healer, a fighter, and a magic-weilder

Secretly Derek knew that Stiles was glad, deep down, for Scott's time away from Beacon Hills

He knew that the two of them veiwed the world of the supernatural on two opposite spectrum, wile Stiles embraced it and wanted to run with it like Derek did, Scott still yearned for normalcy and was more than content to leave werewolfism as just one more small quality to his life rather than scratch at it whenever it's leaving him alone

As much as he wanted to help people and had made peace with what he was, he was never in a hurry to jump into the world of monsters, and they couldn't blame him

As much as they missed Scott, they agreed that the distance was good for him

"Welp, your turn anyway Big Guy," Stiles hummed

Derek just sighed, passing by the window to get the bowl and pausing suddenly

"You left the headstone on,"

"Huh?" Stiles asked, glancing up from the web slinger

"I said you left the headstone on, it's blinking that obnoxious red light at the entire neighborhood,"

Stiles cringed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he leaned back against the dresser

"Can't I turn it off tommorrow?"

"No way, I don't want that thing lit up all night, it'll run the batteries down,"

"And disturb the neighbors," Scott pointed out

"Ok well... I'll do it later," he shrugged

"But it'll be darker later, you'll probably fall down the hill," Scott frowned

Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes

"I'll be fine, seriously,"

Derek narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest

"Come here Stiles,"

Stiles glared at him as if he had just pointed to a grave and told Stiles to crawl into it

"Why?"

"Because I want a kiss,"

"So why don't YOU come here?"

"Because I have to go handle the dog and I'm already nearer the door,"

"So-"

"And if you don't Scott and I will kick you out of bed,"

Scott turned around fast enough that he nocked his text book off of the desk but he didn't seem to care, staring at Derek with the type of world-ending devastation that only a small child could muster

Derek just gave him a stern look and he deflated, pouting at Stiles

"Dude just go to him,"

Stiles sighed, wincing as he crossed the room and pulled Derek closer

"Are you happy now?"

"No, you're in pain, why didn't you tell us?"

Stiles just gave a non-committal shrug and looked away defensively

"Dude... you didn't tell us you were hurting and you tried to go all dom-mode on ME for lying?"

"I didn't LIE," Stiles huffed

There was a pause

"I omitted the truth,"

"Dude why didn't you tell us?" Scott asked with his all-too-familiar pouting face

Stiles cringed, it was like he had personally offended a puppy...

"Because it was those stupid boots, wasn't it?" Derek accused

Stiles turned on his heel- a bad idea by everyone's standards when he started to cringe

"No?"

"See!? I TOLD you those boots were a bad idea!" he paused, turning to Scott

"I told you he was lying,"

Scott just winced, finally getting up from the desk

"Look, I'm FINE-"

"Stiles, I know you think the new boots look cool-" Scott began

"But we aren't living through two seasons of you limping around and wincing every five seconds,"

Stiles grinned, opening his mouth just as Derek snapped his fingers

"Don't. You. DARE."

"I was ju-"

"NO,"

Scott just shook his head miserably, rubbing his eyes

"Look, they're already ruined ok? I've been walking around in the mud all day and I didn't buy $40 boots that I can't even wear," he frowned

"I'll reimburse you," Derek sighed

"That .... that is SO far from the point,"

"What if you just wear them on special occasions where you'll barely have to walk? Like when we go to nice dinners on date night?" Scott suggested

"But-"

"Or I could hide them somewhere and abscond with them when you aren't looking," Derek suggested

"...Did you just use the word 'abscond'?"

Derek just shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck

"Guys, seriously, I'm FINE, I'm a spark, I'll heal soon enough,"

Things were quiet for a moment before Derek sighed, shrugging nonchalantly

"Well, I WAS going to invite you to watch the new alternate ending of Poltergeist with us wile we cuddle, but if you're just going to be an idiot," he shrugged, stepping forward and wrapping an arm around Scott's shoulders

Stiles' mouth dropped and he rushed out of the room

"Burn the boots for all I care! I'm turning off the tombstone!" he shouted from half-way down the hall

Derek smirked, patting Scott on the back before stepping away

"Pick up your text book, put in the movie, I'll have the dog taken care of within five minutes,"

Scott just smiled brightly and nodded as he went to clean up the text book, Stiles had been right, to be fair, his eyes WERE burning

"You know we'll be lucky if we actually see the alternate ending the first time around don't you? I mean given the way cuddling usually ends for us,"

"I'd say we'll be luckier if we don't but have it your way," Derek called from the dog's room

Scott just laughed, still not entirely used to Derek telling jokes- especially with PUNS- as he went to pick up Luna

"Hey, you're ok right?" he asked suddenly

Derek poked his head out of the bathroom, water bowl half full and eyebrows raised

"Yes...?"

"I'm just... well, I don't remember you coming to bed last night, after we um... celebrated the weekend, Stiles and I fell asleep with the TV on and I can't remember you ever coming back from downstairs,"

Derek sighed, setting the water bowl down and starting to grab some spare rags from the closet

"I came back, I slept, if that's why you're worrying, but you know how you two are, you get tangled up with eachother and a bulldozer won't wake you up,"

Scott nodded, leaning against the wall and looking down at the dog

"Yeah but... you weren't in bed when we got up either, how much did you sleep man?"

Derek didn't answer and Scott listened as the garage door opened- signaling that Stiles was on his way outside

"Derek... you know if you don't tell me Stiles is going to find out right? Remember the last time he found out you weren't sleeping?"

Derek shuddered, Stiles didn't get enough credit for being overprotective

He had spent so long obsessively watching out for his father that the moment he got in this relationship he started obsessively watching out for Derek and Scott too, even more than he already had been

To say nothing of how bad it got once he moved in, but ... some part of it was comforting

It was probably one of Derek's favorite things about their relationship, they all got what they needed most out of it

Derek was used to being in control, always, constantly, never allowed to let go even a little bit, and he never bothered really taking care of himself

Stiles put as much of an end to that as he possibly could, he took the reigns whenever Derek started looking tired and took extra care to make sure Derek was healthy in every aspect, not just an operational body, but that emotionally... that he was as ok as he could be, and that he wasn't neglecting himself

He did the same thing for Scott, watching out for him and taking care of him, but in a slightly different way, wile Derek was always in control and had a habit of neglecting himself, he was atleast balanced

Scott was chaotic, wich was funny in a sad kind of way, he wanted stability but his ability to balance everything in life from school to his pack to his powers and everything else was seriously skewed and he wanted so badly to devote himself to everything equally that it all just ended up piling up on him like a trainwreck, and in the end everything suffered, but the important things suffered most

He had a bad habit of trying too hard for one thing and completely abandoning another without meaning to, but Stiles balanced him out, wile Derek tried to help him stay balanced with his wolf side, Stiles took the more literal route and stressed to keep Scott carefully toeing the line over everything he wanted and needed out of life- never tipping too far in one direction and always keeping a handle on each

It wasn't that Derek and Scott didn't take care of Stiles too- they did, sometimes moreso than Stiles wanted to admit, especially when it came to the nightmares

Sleep was admittedly scarce in the McCall-Stilinski-Hale household.....

But that was just the thing, Stiles very much preferred being the care taker

He liked the control and this time it wasn't a bad kind of control, it was a good kind, a kind that helped people and protected the ones he loved

Not having control had been a problem with Stiles long before the nogitsune ever happened, Scott mentioned once when he was too exhausted to remember his filter that he started noticing it after Stiles' mom died wich Derek- ...

Derek understood

It was healthy and therapeutic for Stiles doing this and Derek would be lying if he said that he didn't think he and Scott needed it

It was a give and take that fed the greater needs of all sides and he was ... honestly, sort of relieved for it...

But that was just the thing

They knew this about eachother, all three of them did, and there were no illusions about how concerned each of them always was for the other too, but they handled it in different ways

And as much as Derek couldn't handle Scott's puppy eyes giving him the "I'm so dissappointed in you" stare that he was getting now, Stiles had a much more... hands on.... method of showing his disapproval

"It isn't that I couldn't sleep," he clarified after a moment

"I just had alot to do and I wanted to make you guys breakfast,"

Scott sighed, rubbing the back of his neck

"You've gotta take better care of yourself," he mumbled

Derek, nodded, finishing up his cleaning

"I think we all do,"

Scott nodded thoughtfully, giving a small smile

"Probably," he shrugged, hearing the garage door close and smiling as Stiles came running up the stairs

"Is the movie on yet?" he breathed

"Not yet," Scott grinned

Stiles rolled his eyes and Derek sighed

"I'll put it in," he shrugged, finishing his cleaning and shutting the bedroom door behind him as they piled into the bedroom again

Stiles started to answer but decided not to, instead climbing into the center of the bed and draping himself across Scott as soon as he was there

"I kinda want to skip to the ending," Scott mused

"We aren't doing that," Stiles insisted as Derek came to lay on his other side, unable to stop feeling butterflies when Stiles made a point of hooking his free arm around him and pulling him closer so they were all in one big makeshift puppy pile

"Whatever you want," Derek shrugged, teasingly dangling the remote between the two of them and grinning when they started "fighting" for it

He just let it drop at some point, he didn't see who ended up getting it

He was just having one of those moments of silent amazement at what he had

What he was finally able to have

And he as he pulled both of them closer, he recalled that that was all that mattered


End file.
